Pillows have been decoratively displayed for many years. Often, when the pillows are positioned, they tend to slump or lean away from the desired position. The present invention features a system for displaying a pillow in a vertical position.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.